Complicated
by 407203
Summary: Wonkyu. Yunkyu. Zhoukyu - slight Yunjae RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Title : Complicated

Author : 407203

Pairing :

Won-kyu , Yun-kyu , Zhou-kyu

Genre : Drama, Romance

Rating : M

Disclaimer :

Wonkyu belong each other (?)

.

.

.

**13 Januari 2009 **

Siwon mengepak semua barang – barang miliknya kedalam koper secepat yang dia bisa. Dia berdebat dengan ayahnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Keinginan dirinya sendiri dengan keinginan ayahnya sangat bertolak belakang. Dia tidak ingin hidup terkekang sebagai seorang pewaris perusahaan Hyundai. Dia ingin bebas. Namun ayahnya menginginkan yang sebaliknya. Itu membuat Siwon tidak nyaman dan memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah mewah itu.

"Siwon-ah, aku tau kau sedang panik. Pikirkan baik – baik dulu, pergi dari rumah bukan jalan yang terbaik untukmu. Pikirkan kembali penawaran aboji tentang perusahaan itu"

Siwon menoleh pada Yunho dengan wajah tenang. Dia tersenyum kecil "Bukan aku, tapi kau yang terlihat panik, Hyung" balasnya membuat Yunho menghela napas panjang lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya dan duduk dikasur, tepat disamping Siwon, adik tirinya yang lebih muda hanya beberapa bulan darinya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak panik kalau saudaraku akan pergi dari rumah ini?"

"Kita masih bisa bertemu diluar rumah, hyung. Tidak harus selalu bertemu dirumah ini kan?"

Siwon menutup kopernya, dia sudah selesai mengemas semua barang – barang yang dianggapnya penting untuk kelangsungan hidupnya kelak. Dia kembali beralih menatap Yunho. "Aku hanya ingin bebas. Aku tidak ingin hidup didunia yang aboji pilih untukku. Aku punya duniaku sendiri dan itu bukan sebagai seorang pewaris perusahaan." Jelasnya.

Yunho hanya terdiam. "Aku yakin kau pasti bisa melakukannya jauh lebih baik daripada diriku, Hyung. Direktur Jung. Suatu saat nanti aku akan memanggilmu seperti itu, Jadi bersemangatlah" ucapnya lagi sambil memegang bahu hyungnya tersebut.

Yunho memeluk Siwon dengan erat. "Kita akan selalu berkomunikasi kan?" tanyanya yang hanya mendapatkan anggukan pelan dari Siwon. "Pergilah. Aku akan mengirimi uang setiap bulannya padamu"

"Ne, Gomawoyo, hyung"

Siwon merasa beruntung. Meski mereka bukan saudara kandung, lahir ditahun yang sama, dan hanya beda beberapa bulan saja, hubungan mereka sangat baik layaknya seorang teman bahkan tampak seperti saudara kandung pada umumnya. Terlebih karena Yunho selalu memperlakukannya dengan baik.

.

.

.

**25 April 2010**

Kyuhyun mengetuk – etuk pelan kakinya pada lantai untuk menghilangi rasa bosannya. Sesekali dia menatap jam ditangannya lalu melirik gelisah kearah segelintir penumpang pesawat yang baru saja tiba, berharap orang yang dia tunggu menjadi salah satu bagian dari orang – orang yang lewat itu. namun tidak seperti yang dia harapkan, orang yang dia tunggu tak kunjung datang.

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya, lalu menggembungkan pipinya, masih terus mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar sembari memperhatikan orang – orang yang lalu lalang didepannya. Untuk kesekian kalinya dia menatap jam tangannya. "Sepuluh menit lagi kau tidak datang, aku akan meninggalkanmu, hyung" desisnya kesal.

"Jahat sekali"

Kyuhyun langsung menoleh kebelakang. Seulas senyuman terukir dibibirnya saat mengenali kalau lelaki dihadapannya itu adalah orang yang sedari tadi dia tunggu. Dia segera bangkit dan beranjak memeluk lelaki itu dengan erat, mengalungkan kedua tangannya, lelaki itu pun membalas pelukan itu lalu memutar tubuh mereka tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

"I really miss you, Gui xian" bisiknya

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum. Dia bahkan lebih merindukan hyungnya yang satu ini lebih dari apapun. Setelah hampir 2 tahun berpisah, akhirnya Kyuhyun bisa bersama dia lagi. Sahabat kecilnya sekaligus satu – satunya hyung baginya. Orang yang sangat dia sayangi. Zhoumi.

"Kau terlihat begitu berbeda, Kyu"

"Benarkah? Kau juga…. semakin tampan" canda Kyuhyun

Keduanya tertawa pelan. Zhoumi mengacak gemas rambut Kyuhyun, lalu merangkul bahunya dan berjalan. begitupun dengan Kyuhyun yang merangkul pinggang Zhoumi sebagai balasannya. Mereka berbicara satu sama lain sambil berjalan menuju mobil yang sudah menunggunya sedari tadi.

.

.

.

**07 Juni 2011**

Awan pekat memenuhi langit sore kala itu, menutupi sang mentari dan membuat langit tampak begitu kelam. Gerumuh petir menggelegar diperut bumi, sebagai pertanda bahwa hujan akan segera turun.

Peti mati yang baru saja dikebumikan menyiratkan begitu banyak kesedihan. Suara isak tangis pun menambah suasana berkabung. Alam yang tampak ikut bersedih, kini ikut menangis. Hujan deras itu membuat orang – orang beralih meninggalkan pemakaman itu, kecuali satu orang.

Kyuhyun itu membiarkan dirinya basah kuyup ditengah hujan deras yang disertai petir. Dia hanya diam terpaku didepan makam ayahnya dengan pandangan kosong. Haruskah dia menangis? Atau malah bahagia? Seulas senyuman yang lebih tampak seperti seringaian kecil terukir dibibirnya.

Datar.

Dia tidak merasakan apapun karena kepergian ayahnya. Hatinya seolah sudah membeku seperti batu yang sukar dipecahkan, juga seperti besi yang sulit dibengkokan. Terlalu kuat hingga dia sendiri tidak bisa merasakan kesedihan itu. Bahkan tidak ada setetes airmatapun yang keluar karena ini.

Kyuhyun kini menengadahkan kepalanya keatas. Lalu memejamkan matanya, –merasakan setiap tetes air hujan yang langsung mengenai wajahnya. _Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? _batinnya. Dia sudah tidak punya siapa – siapa lagi di dunia ini. Tuhan sudah mengambil ibunya lebih dulu, dan kini ayahnya. _Apa yang harus Ia lakukan?_ Sekelebat pertanyaan itu terus berputar dibenaknya.

Kyuhyun menghela napas pelan seraya menundukkan kepalanya. Cukup lama hingga dia merasa hujan sudah tidak membasahi tubuhnya lagi. dia membuka kedua matanya dan kembali menegakkan kepalanya. "Yunho Hyung?" ucapnya pelan.

Lelaki yang memegang payung berwarna putih transparan itu hanya tersenyum simpul, menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan hangat, tatapan yang selalu membuat Kyuhyun merasa tenang dan nyaman..

"Yunho Hyung" Dia kembali mengucapkan nama itu dengan lirih, seakan tidak yakin kalau lelaki dihadapannya ini bukan hanya ilusi belaka. Yunho mendekap Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya dengan satu tangannya yang bebas, sementara tangan yang satunya lagi masih memegang payung. Tanpa ragu Kyuhyun membalas pelukan itu, melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang Yunho, dan bersandar pada bahunya, lalu mulai terisak.

Tatapan hangat obsidian hitam itu membuat emosinya menguap menjadi sebuah tangisan. Kedua Mata itu seakan berkata padanya untuk berhenti berpura – pura menjadi orang yang tegar. Tatapan itu seakan menyadarinya bahwa dia tidak sekuat yang dia pikirkan. Dirinya rapuh, persis seperti awan yang tampak padat namun ketika disentuh akan menjadi embun yang rapuh.

.

.

.

**14 September 2012**

"Kyunnie~~" ucap Yunho manja saat Kyuhyun baru saja masuk kedalam ruang kerjanya.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum simpul lalu berjalan mendekati Yunho dan langsung duduk diatas pangkuannya tanpa rasa malu sedikitpun, mengingat bahwa keduanya sudah sering melakukan ini sebelumnya. Keduanya pun langsung memagut kedua bibir mereka dengan intens.

Selanjutnya hanya terdengar suara decitan ciuman panas mereka dan lenguhan pelan Kyuhyun. Dia meremas pelan rambut Yunho saat merasakan kedua tangan nakal kekasihnya itu meremas buttnya lalu beralih pada kemeja putihnya, menelusupkan kedua tangannya kedalam dan mengelus kulit halus punggungnya tersebut, -seakan meminta lebih.

"Ummhh… hyungghh"

Ciuman itu semakin memanas. Keduanya beradu lidah cukup lama, kemudian Yunho mengeksplore semua yang ada didalam rongga mulut Kyuhyun. Jijik? Tidak. Rasanya sangat manis dan sudah menjadi candu bagi Yunho.

"Ssshhhh…. Uhhhh" lenguh Kyuhyun saat Yunho memilin pelan kedua nipplenya seakan menggodanya. "Ughh.. hyung, don't tease me.. hhh" desahnya lagi yang membuat Yunho menyeringai kecil.

Dia memberikan beberapa kecupan ringan pada kedua mata Kyuhyun, beralih pada hidung, lalu bibir, rahang dan berakhir dileher mulus yang langsung dia hisap kuat – kuat sambil membuka beberapa kancing atas kemeja Kyuhyun, membuat dada putih itu semakin terekspos.

Namun kegiatan itu terhenti saat suara ketukan pintu mengganggu mereka. Yunho mencoba mengabaikan ketukan pintu itu dan terus sibuk pada kegiatannya, tapi Kyuhyun menahan tangannya dan melirik pintu, seakan menyuruh Yunho untuk membukanya dan menghentikan kegiatan ini.

"Kita bisa lanjutkan nanti, Hyung" ucapnya sambil membelai pipi Yunho. "Kau buka dulu saja pintunya, siapa tau ada sesuatu yang penting sekarang" ucapnya lagi.

Yunho menghela napasnya, kecewa. Dia berdecak kesal. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil lalu bangkit dari pangkuan Yunho sambil mengancingkan kemejanya.

"Masuklah"

Sekretaris Kim masuk lalu membungkukkan badannya "Direktur Jung, Kita harus menghadiri rapat sekarang" ucapnya

"Rapat? Tidak bisa diundur saja?"

"Hari ini kita akan rapat dengan salah satu perusahaan rusia yang baru saja memberikan sahamnya pada perusahaan kita. Saya rasa untuk membatalkan rapat seperti ini sangat sulit, Direktur"

"Baiklah, Aku akan keluar 10 menit lagi. Sekarang kau bisa tinggalkan ruangan ini"

Sekretaris Kim kembali membungkukkan badannya lalu berjalan keluar ruangan itu. "Kalau begitu aku pergi sekarang ya, hyung?" ucap Kyuhyun yang membuat Yunho langsung menarik tangannya, lalu meraih pinggulnya, seakan tidak ingin membiarkan kekasihnya itu pergi, sementara Kyuhyun mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Yunho.

Tanpa sepatah kata lagi, Yunho langsung mengulum bibir Kyuhyun dengan kuat, seakan tidak bisa melewatkan semenitpun tanpa bibir sintal yang sudah menjadi candu baginya. Kyuhyun hanya membalas ciuman itu beberapa kali lalu mendorong tubuh Yunho, berusaha melepaskan ciuman itu.

Namun Yunho malah mencengkram kedua bahunya dan terus mengintimidasi bibir Kyuhyun dengan kasar, malah dia kini beralih pada lehernya, menghisapnya lagi dengan kuat, membuat beberapa tanda biru dileher putih itu secepat yang dia bisa. Kyuhyun hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan desahannya.

"Hyunghh.. Kau harus pergi rapat s-sekarang, hyung.. hhh"

Dengan satu hentakan kuat, Kyuhyun berhasil mendorong tubuh Yunho menjauh darinya. Dia berusaha mengatur napasnya sementara Yunho menatapnya dengan kesal. "Kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku dalam keadaan seperti ini, Kyu" ucapnya.

Kyuhyun beralih memeluk leher Yunho kini. Dia bersandar pada bahu kekasihnya itu. "Kita kan bisa melakukannya nanti setelah aku pulang berlibur di Jepang" ucapnya pelan.

"Satu minggu lagi? Kau membiarkan aku menunggu satu minggu lagi?"

Kyuhyun menatap Yunho dan mengedikkan bahunya "Apa boleh buat"

"Apa aku harus menyewa seorang pelacur untuk memuaskanku hanya karena kekasihku sendiri menggantung sesuatu yang seharusnya dia selesaikan sebelum pergi berlibur?"

"Kenapa tidak? Tapi aku tidak yakin ada orang lain yang bisa memuaskan Jung Yunho seperti yang sering Cho Kyuhyun lakukan saat melakukan sex" ucapnya menggoda sambil memainkan kancing kemeja Yunho.

"Aish—" Yunho mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun lalu berdecak kesal, dia mengambil jasnya lalu memakainya, tentunya dibantu dengan Kyuhyun "Aku tagih janjimu saat pulang nanti, sayang. Lihat saja nanti" ucapnya mengecup kilat dahi Kyuhyun lalu berjalan keluar ruangan begitu saja sambil menjawab panggilan dari ponselnya yang sedari tadi terus berbunyi.

Kyuhyun menatap punggung Yunho yang semakin menjauh, lalu menghela napasnya. Dia mengambil ponselnya lalu berjalan keluar, sebelah tangannya mengusap – usap lehernya yang terasa sakit karena gigitan Yunho barusan.

"Hyung, kau dimana?" ucapnya saat panggilannya sudah terhubung dengan ponsel Zhoumi.

.

.

.

"Yo, What's up, Siwon-ah?"

"Hyung, Kau sibuk?"

"Tidak, Kenapa?" Yunho bersandar pada sofa sambil meregangkan dasi yang terasa mencekiknya sedari tadi. "Anni, Aku hanya ingin tau kabarmu saja, Hyung" Jawab Siwon.

"Kabarku? Sangat baik hanya saja semua pekerjaan itu seakan membunuhku"

"Aigoo, Aku tau Direktur Jung pasti sangat sibuk" candanya

Yunho hanya tertawa pelan. "Kapan kau pulang ke Korea?"

"Um, Jika aku pulang, apa aboji mau menerimaku kembali?"

"Tenang saja, Aboji sedang ada di Paris sekarang. Mungkin 4 bulan lagi dia baru pulang"

"Kalau begitu aku akan pulang ke Korea setelah liburanku disini selesai"

"Kau sedang liburan? Dimana?" tanya Yunho

"Jepang, Hyung"

"Jepang? Kekasihku juga sedang liburan di Jepang"

"Benarkah? Lelaki manis yang sering kau bicarakan itu?"

"Umm" Yunho bergumam mengiyakan "Apa perlu aku mengatur pertemuanmu dengannya?" ucapnya lagi.

Siwon berpikir sejenak. "Aku rasa tidak usah. Lagipula aku dan kekasihmu itu belum pernah bertemu.. Pasti akan sangat canggung nantinya. Apalagi tidak ada kau disini" tolaknya secara halus.

"Baiklah, Lain kali aku akan memperkenalkanmu padanya. Ngomong – ngomong kau tinggal di hotel mana, Siwonnie?"

"Hotel Akasaka"

.

.

.

"Hotel Akasaka"

"Akasaka? Aku dengar itu hotel paling mewah yang ada di Tokyo"

Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya kekasur, dia tiba beberapa jam yang lalu di Jepang, dan baru saja menyelesaikan makan malamnya ditempat hotel yang dia tinggali.

"Um, Apalagi pemandangan yang terlihat dari kamarku begitu indah, hyung"

"Aih, Aku sangat iri denganmu" gumam Zhoumi.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan "Lain kali kita harus berlibur disini, Hyung"

"Ne, Apa kau sudah menghubungi Yunho?"

Kyuhyun menghela napas "Nomor Yunho hyung sedang sibuk, makanya aku menelponmu sekarang" ucapnya lalu tertawa pelan. "Mwo? Jadi aku yang kedua sekarang bagimu, huh?"

"Anniyo, Zhoumi hyung tetap yang pertama bagiku"

"Gotjimal" desis Zhoumi

"Aku serius, Hyung"

Zhoumi tertawa pelan "Arraseo, kau sudah makan malam?"

"Eum, sudah. Tadi aku makan banyak makanan enak disini. Ada Takoyaki, Okonamiyaki, Sushi, Sukiyaki, dan masih banyak lagi, Hehehe. Besok aku ingin makan Shirou di pusat kota"

"Aigoo, Kalau begitu selama bersenang – senang. Jaga dirimu disana, oke? Kalau terjadi sesuatu segera hubungi aku . Jaljayo Kyu"

"Siap, bos. Jaljayo hyungie"

Kyuhyun menutup ponselnya. Dia menggulung tubuhnya dengan selimut, lalu menguap pelan. Hari ini begitu melelahkan, dia rasa dia harus tidur lebih cepat sekarang, karena besok pasti jauh lebih melelahkan dari hari ini.

Kyuhyun menatap layar ponselnya. Foto dirinya yang sedang berpose dengan Yunho terpampang disana. Dia mengusap foto itu perlahan, lalu mencium wajah Yunho yang sedang tersenyum simpul.

"Selamat malam, Hyung" bisiknya

.

.

.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

"Perusahaan sedang berada dalam keadaan yang kacau. Saham perusahaan menurun drastis sejak direktur cho meninggal setahun yang lalu. Kita juga kehilangan banyak klien selama beberapa bulan terakhir"

Zhoumi memijat pelipis wajahnya sambil mengamati dengan seksama beberapa lembar dokumen perusahaan selama setahun terakhir ini. Dihadapannya, -Tuan Han terus menjelaskan lebih detail dari apa yang tercantum di dokumen – dokumen tersebut.

"Kita harus segera melibatkan Kyuhyun kedalam perusahaan dan mengisi posisi direktur utama. Jika tidak, Aku khawatir dewan direktur akan mengambil tindakan dengan mengangkat Yunho sebagai direktur utama. Otomatis jika itu terjadi, perusahaan sepenuhnya akan menjadi milik Jung Yunho, begitupun dengan seluruh harta milik keluarga Cho"

Zhoumi menghela napas pelan. Dia bersandar pada sofa, sambil terus berpiki keras. Ini tidak boleh dibiarkan. Yunho tidak boleh sampai mengambil alih perusahaan sepenuhnya. Karena dari awal pun dia tau, tujuan Yunho selama ini untuk hal itu. Untuk mendapatkan Cho Corporation.

"Apa tidak ada cara lain? Kyuhyun. anak itu tidak akan pernah siap untuk terlibat di perusahaan"

"Hm, hanya ada satu cara, Kau yang harus mengisi posisi itu untuk Kyuhyun"

Tuan Han menepuk pelan bahu Zhoumi "Setidaknya aku lebih percaya padamu, Kau tumbuh dewasa bersama Kyuhyun, Direktur juga sudah menganggapmu bagian dari keluarganya sejak kecil, dia bahkan menyerahkan Kyuhyun padamu, Kan? Kau pasti bisa mengisi posisi itu"

Zhoumi beralih menatap Tuan Han yang menatapnya dengan penuh harapan. Senyuman simpul dibibirnya yang tegas menandakan bahwa lelaki paruh baya itu menyimpan keinginan yang besar pada dirinya, namun itu membuat Zhoumi kembali menghela napasnya.

"Aku akan mencoba membujuk Kyuhyun untuk menggantikan posisi ayahnya"

Tuan Han mengangguk paham "Kalau begitu aku serahkan semuanya padamu, Zhoumi-shi" ucapnya bangkit, sedikit membungkukkan badannya, lalu beranjak pergi keluar ruangan itu.

Zhoumi membolak – balik dokumen itu, namun dia kembali terhenti, pikirannya malah terfokus pada Kyuhyun. Dari dulu dia tau kalau Kyuhyun tidak ingin menjadi penerus ayahnya diperusahaan ini. Walaupun Kyuhyun menolaknya, mau tidak mau Kyuhyun harus terlibat juga pada akhirnya, Karena dia adalah anak tunggal di keluarganya.

Pada umurnya yang sudah terbilang cukup dewasa ini, Kyuhyun bahkan masih terlihat manja dan kekanak – kanakkan. Ini yang membuat Zhoumi khawatir, jika nanti Kyuhyun dipaksa terlibat masuk kedalam perusahaan.

Suara ponselnya membuyarkan lamunannya, Nama Kyuhyun tertera disana. Dengan segera Zhoumi mengangkat panggilan tersebut. "Guixian?" ucapnya

Tidak ada balasan. Yang terdengar hanya suara isakan pelan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah, Apa yang terjadi?" ucapnya panik

"H-hyung, Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Hhh" isak Kyuhyun

.

.

.

Liburan satu minggunya di Jepang hampir saja sempurna jika taksi itu tidak membawa pergi koper, beserta semua barangnya termasuk passport dan uang. Bahkan seharusnya Kyuhyun sedang dalam perjalanan pulang menuju Korea, atau malah dia sudah tiba dirumahnya sekarang.

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya. Dia tengah duduk disebuah halte bis, entah menunggu apa. Yang pasti dia tidak punya tempat tujuan, terlebih sekarang sudah malam. Yang tersisa hanyalah ponselnya dan uang beberapa yen.

Haruskah dia tidur di Motel malam ini? bahkan sekalipun dia menginap di Motel kecil yang terbilang cukup murah, uangnya akan habis tanpa sisa.

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal. Untuk kesekian kalinya dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena telah bertindak bodoh. Bagaimana bisa dia menyuruh supir taksi itu menunggu lama sementara dia sendiri pergi ke festival makanan di pinggir jalan, hingga dia sendiri lupa waktu dan membuat taksi itu pergi membawa semua barangnya. Bodoh, Kau bodoh Cho Kyuhyun.

Andai saja dengan mengutuk dirinya sendiri seperti itu bisa membawanya pulang ke Korea begitu saja, lalu tidur dikasurnya yang empuk dan ruangannya yang hangat , sayangnya itu mustahil.

Kyuhyun bangkit dan berjalan tanpa arah sambil terus berpikir. Dia sudah menelpon Zhoumi dan Yunho, pasti salah satu dari mereka akan menjemputnya besok. Ya , setidaknya dia harus mencari tempat tinggal untuk malam ini. Tempat yang murah, tapi menyenangkan.

Langkahnya terhenti tepat disamping sebuah bar yang terbilang cukup kecil. Beberapa detik Kyuhyun sempat berpikir kalau ada baiknya dia bermalam ditempat ini dan minum sepuasnya. Sedetik kemudian dia berjalan masuk kedalam bar itu tanpa rasa ragu sedikitpun.

.

.

.

"hhh.. f-faster.. yunhhh"

"ughh—"

Zhoumi terdiam didepan pintu kamar Yunho. Suara desahan itu, sesaat membuatnya ingin mengurungkan niat untuk menemuinya. Dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya, berusaha menstabilkan emosinya.

Seharusnya hal ini bukan hal yang tabu lagi baginya, seharusnya dia sudah terbiasa akan hal ini. Namun rasanya dia tetap tidak bisa membiarkan lelaki itu terus berselingkuh dibelakang Kyuhyun. Ketakutan akan Kyuhyun yang tersakiti selalu menghantuinya setiap kali melihat Yunho berselingkuh secara terang – terangan dihadapan semua orang, kecuali Kyuhyun tentunya.

Dia ingin sekali memberitahu semua rahasia Yunho pada Kyuhyun. Ada banyak hal yang tidak Kyuhyun ketahui tentang lelaki bajingan itu. Namun memberitahunya akan hal itu sama saja dengan menebar paku pada jalan yang akan ditapaki Kyuhyun maupun dirinya. Hanya ada dua kemungkinan.

Yunho membuka pintu itu cukup lama dengan wajah kusut setelah Zhoumi beberapa kali mengetuk pintu kamar itu. "Zhoumi-shi, Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan nada kesal, merasa cukup terganggu.

Zhoumi menyerahkan tiket pesawat pada Yunho, namun lelaki itu hanya terdiam beberapa saat sambil menatap tiket itu tanpa mengambilnya. "Kau saja yang pergi ke Jepang. Besok aku ada meeting dengan klien" ucapnya, lebih tepatnya sebuah penolakan.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Zhoumi

"Um, Yunho-ya"

Yunho kembali melongok kedalam kamarnya seakan memberi isyarat pada lelaki –selingkuhan-nya itu untuk menunggunya sebentar. Dia menepuk pelan bahu Zhoumi. "Aku serahkan Kyuhyun sepenuhnya padamu selama di Jepang. Kalau bisa kalian berdua lanjutkan saja liburannya" ucapnya tersenyum lalu kembali masuk kedalam kamar dan menutup pintunya tanpa sepatah katapun lagi.

Meninggalkan Zhoumi yang kini tersenyum penuh arti setelah mendengar kalimat itu.

.

.

.

Terjadi sedikit keributan didalam bar. Beberapa orang memaksa keluar Kyuhyun yang sudah mabuk berat, namun Kyuhyun sama sekali enggan untuk beranjak dan terus meracau tidak jelas pada mereka yang sama sekali tidak mengerti bahasa yang Kyuhyun pakai.

Hal itu cukup menarik perhatian Siwon. Dia bangkit dari tempatnya, lalu mendekati kerumunan itu.

"Aku bisa keluar sendiri" ucap Kyuhyun setelah menepis tangan beberapa orang yang memaksanya keluar. Dia berusaha berdiri namun kehilangan keseimbangan, hampir saja dia jatuh jika tangan kekar Siwon tidak sigap menopang tubuhnya, dengan posisi berpelukan.

"He is my friend" ucap Siwon sembari mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya, dan menyerahkannya pada manager bar itu.

Orang – orang pun beranjak pergi, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih berada dalam pelukan Siwon, dia melepaskan tubuhnya dari dekapan lelaki asing itu, lalu memicingkan matanya kearah Siwon.

"Kau siapa?" ucapnya dengan nada yang dibuat – buat, mengingat sebelumya kalau Kyuhyun tengah mabuk berat sekarang. Siwon tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu, dia malah menarik paksa Kyuhyun untuk kembali duduk lalu hendak pergi meninggalkannya, namun Kyuhyun menahan tangannya.

"Aku tidak kenal siapa – siapa disini. temani aku….. ya?" pintanya sambil memiringkan wajahnya dan tersenyum manis pada Siwon, berusaha menggoda lelaki asing itu karena tidak ada pilihan lain, atau Kyuhyun memang sepenuhnya tidak sadar melakukan hal barusan. Entahlah.

Siwon masih belum bergeming. Sebelah alisnya naik, menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan aneh, atau risih lebih tepatnya. Kyuhyun bangkit lalu memeluk Siwon sebentar, dia melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Siwon, dan lagi – lagi tersenyum.

Wajahnya yang memerah. Ekspresinya yang menggoda. Terlebih senyumannya.

Siwon tidak munafik kalau dia cukup tergoda akan hal itu. Dia kini meraih pinggul Kyuhyun sebagai balasannya. Meskipun mereka belum kenal tapi tidak ada salahnya juga jika dia menikmati apa yang telah disajikan saat ini.

"Ummhhhh" lenguh Kyuhyun pelan saat kedua bibir mereka bertautan satu sama lain. Tidak ada sedikitpun penolakan darinya, malah bisa dibilang Kyuhyun sendiri cukup agresif membalas ciuman yang semakin memanas itu.

Tanpa segan sendikitpun Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya. Membiarkan Siwon mengeksplore bagian dalam mulutnya, tak jarang kedua lidah mereka saling menghisap ataupun menggigit satu sama lain.

Kyuhyun semakin bergairah saat kedua tangan nakal Siwon meremas bokongnya dan masuk menelusup kedalam kemeja hitamnya. Mereka melakukan ini didepan umum. Bahkan hal seperti ini bukan hal yang tabu lagi untuk dilihat. Bukan hanya mereka yang melakukan sex, bisa dibilang banyak pasangan gay yang terang – terangan melakukannya didalam bar yang memang khusus pecinta gay ini.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menggeliat pelan dikasur. Dia sudah terbangun dari tidurnya, namun masih enggan untuk membuka kedua matanya. Sekarang pasti dia sudah berada didalam kamarnya, dia bahkan tidur dikasur yang begitu empuk sekarang, semalam pasti Zhoumi menemukannya di bar.

Bar.

Satu kata itu membuat Kyuhyun kembali teringat akan satu hal. Dia masuk kedalam bar lalu mabuk berat. Ada seorang lelaki asing menghampirinya dan mereka melakukan… sex. Itu pasti mimpi kan?

Sontak Kyuhyun langsung membuka kedua matanya. Betapa terkejutnya saat dia sadar kalau ini bukanlah kamarnya maupun kamar Yunho atau Zhoumi. Kamar ini begitu asing.

Kyuhyun melihat pakaiannya berceceran dimana – mana. Dia menatap tubuhnya yang kini hanya mengenakan kemeja putih yang cukup besar ditubuhnya tanpa memakai celana.

Kyuhyun termenung. Apa yang telah dia lakukan semalam? Kenapa dia bisa ada disini?

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling dan menemukan sesosok lelaki yang tengah duduk di balkon kecil. Dengan segera dia bangkit dan menghampiri lelaki itu.

"Kau siapa? Apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku?"

Siwon yang tengah sarapan pagi dengan secangkir kopi sambil membaca Koran itu mendongakkan kepalanya kedepan, mengalihkan pandangannya dari Koran yang dia baca pada lelaki yang kini tengah berdiri sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan curiga.

Namun bukan itu yang menarik perhatian Siwon tapi paha jenjang yang terpampang jelas didepannya. Dia berdeham pelan, lalu menatap Kyuhyun santai. "Duduklah" ucapnya.

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal, tapi tetap menuruti ucapan Siwon dan duduk dihadapannya sambil melipat kedua kakinya diatas kursi. Untuk kesekian kalinya, membuat Siwon hanya menelan ludahnya pelan.

Siwon menelpon pelayan hotel untuk membawakan sarapan pagi untuk lelaki didepannya ini. sementara Kyuhyun sendiri hanya menatapnya lekat, sambil berusaha memastikan, lebih tepatnya berusaha mengingat jelas apa yang telah mereka berdua lakukan semalam.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku ….." Kyuhyun menghentikan ucapannya, dahinya berkerut, bahkan dia tidak tau nama lelaki asing ini. Bodoh. "Choi Siwon" sahut Siwon santai sembari menyesap kopinya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Choi Siwon-shi" ulang Kyuhyun.

Siwon hanya tersenyum kecil lalu meletakkan cangkirnya dimeja dan beralih menatap Kyuhyun.

"Siapa namamu?"

Kyuhyun bersumpah demi apapun. Lelaki ini benar – benar menyebalkan. Lelaki bernama Choi Siwon itu bahkan terus mengabaikan pertanyaannya barusan.

"Kenapa aku bisa bersama denganmu?" tanyanya balik.

Siwon membuka dompetnya, mengeluarkan beberapa lembar cek, lalu meletakkan diatas meja. "Haruskah aku menjawab pertanyaan yang sudah kau ketahui sendiri jawabannya?" tukasnya.

"Ambilah, ini untukmu" ucapnya lagi.

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal, lalu memalingkan wajahnya dengan angkuh.

"Aku bukan pelacur" tolaknya dengan tegas.

Siwon hanya tersenyum meremehkan tanpa mengambil lembaran cek uang itu kembali.

"Jadi, Siapa namamu, manis?" goda Siwon sambil menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangannya.

Pertanyaan itu bahkan terdengar sebagai cibiran secara tidak langsung bagi Kyuhyun. Dia mendelik kesal kearah lelaki itu. hampir saja dia berniat menyiram wajah itu dengan kopi dihadapanya jika saja seorang pelayan tidak datang membawa sarapan pagi yang terlihat begitu menggiurkan.

Perhatian Kyuhyun teralih, kini dia sibuk menyantap sarapan pagi itu dengan lahap, layaknya orang yang sudah tidak makan 3 hari. Mulutnya penuh dengan makanan, namun dia tetap masukkan sesendok makanan lainnya kedalam mulutnya.

Siwon hanya tersenyum gemas melihatnya. Dia pandangannya beralih menatap ponsel Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi dia pegang. Sebuah panggilan masuk. Nama Zhoumi tertera disana. Diam – diam Siwon melirik kearah Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tidak sadar kalau ponselnya ada ditangan dirinya sekarang.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

P/s: FF ini Ganti judul ^^b

**Thanks to **

**ShixieL , ermagyu , simbagyuu , Wonkyupet , miszshanty05, poppokyu , song min ah , FiWonKyu0201 , 1013 , Syifa0304 , shin min hyo , , wonkyufa , rikha-chan , NaraKim , Kayla Wonkyu , GaemGyu92 , Cho Ai Lyn , Choi Andrew , MissBabyKyu, byunniewife, sellinadrew , evil kyu .**


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

Kyuhyun baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk saat Siwon tengah duduk dipinggir kasur sembari merapikan kamera slr-nya. Dia menoleh sekilas pada Kyuhyun, lalu kembali fokus pada peralatannya. "Kau boleh pergi dari apartementku sekarang" ucapnya datar.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Dia melirik ponselnya. Beberapa menit yang lalu Zhoumi menelponnya dan berkata kalau dia sedang dalam perjalanan ke bandara untuk menyusulnya. Jika dia pergi sendirian, -setidaknya sampai Zhoumi tiba disini malam hari. Itu sama saja seperti mencoba bernafas didalam air. Bisa – bisa dia mati di negeri orang, apalagi tanpa uang sepeserpun, terlebih sekarang masih pagi. Dan dia tidak mungkin duduk di halte sepanjang hari, menunggu kedatangan Zhoumi. Tidak mungkin.

"Kau seorang photographer?" Kyuhyun berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, dia duduk disamping Siwon. Pura – pura tertarik dengan kamera yang tampaknya menjadi benda kesayangan Siwon. Sementara Siwon hanya menangguk pelan, dan bergumam mengiyakan, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku juga melihat beberapa kanvas disini, Jangan bilang kau juga seorang pelukis?"

"Memang iya"

Selanjutnya yang terdengar hanyalah decakan kagum Kyuhyun, Kali ini dia benar – benar merasa kagum dengan Siwon. Jarang sekali dia melihat seorang photographer yang merangkap sebagai seorang pelukis juga, hasil karya lelaki ini pasti memiliki nilai seni yang tinggi.

"Kau tertarik padaku?"

"huh?"

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, bingung karena baru tersadar dari lamunannya, dia bahkan tidak yakin dia mendengar dengan jelas pertanyaan Siwon barusan. Kemudian dia terkejut saat menyadari kalau Siwon kini mencondongkan tubuh padanya, -cukup dekat dengannya sembari menatapnya dengan tatapan menyelidik. Sontak Kyuhyun langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke lain arah.

"Aku hanya bertanya. Memangnya tidak boleh?"

Siwon kembali pada posisi awalnya, mengedikkan bahunya santai lalu bangkit, Hendak bergegas pergi, dan membuat Kyuhyun langsung bertindak "Siwon-shi, Aku ikut denganmu" ucapnya.

Siwon menoleh kebelakang, dahinya berkerut, seolah ucapan Kyuhyun barusan adalah sesuatu hal yang aneh untuk didengar "Aku tidak suka ditemani, apalagi dengan orang asing sepertimu" balasnya ketus.

"Hanya hari ini saja, setidaknya sampai hyungku datang menjemputku"

"Kau bisa mengambil cek yang tadi aku berikan untukmu, itu jika kau tidak punya uang sepeserpun"

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal dalam hati, Kenapa lelaki ini bisa tau kalau dia sama sekali tidak mempunyai uang dan berniat memperalatnya sampai Zhoumi benar – benar datang untuk menjemputnya.

"Tidak mau, Aku tetap akan ikut denganmu"

Siwon yang sudah selesai memakai sepatu, langsung bangkit dan membuka pintu lalu berjalan begitu saja, sementara Kyuhyun langsung untuk memakai sepatunya, dan berlari mengejar Siwon.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terus mengekor dibelakang Siwon. Tidak peduli lelaki itu mengabaikan keberadaan, yang penting dia bisa ikut jalan – jalan dan tidak mati kebosanan menunggu Zhoumi. Dari sini, Kyuhyun tau satu hal. Siwon adalah seorang photographer professional, hasil potretnya sangat bagus.

Mereka sudah mengunjungi beberapa tempat wisata yang bersejarah, serta tempat – tempat menarik di sekitar Tokyo. Sudah hampir 3 jam terus berjalan tanpa istirahat, dan itu membuat kaki Kyuhyun mati rasa, tapi Siwon tetap sibuk dengan kegiatan-memotret-hal-yang-menarik-baginya.

Kini mereka tengah berada disebuah kompleks pertokoan yang menjual barang – barang antik. Ada beberapa yang menarik perhatian Kyuhyun, tapi apa daya, dia tidak mempunyai uang sepeserpun.

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang. Dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi berjalan. Namun Siwon tetap berjalan, tanpa mempedulikannya yang kini hanya terdiam menatap punggung Siwon yang semakin menjauh.

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk istirahat. Persetan, dengan lelaki itu. Dia bisa jalan – jalan sendiri tanpanya, lagipula 3 jam sudah berlalu, pasti Zhoumi sudah tiba di Jepang.

Kyuhyun duduk sambil meluruskan kakinya dipinggir jalan yang tampak lenggang, hanya ada beberapa orang yang sesekali lewat. Dia mencoba menghubungi Zhoumi, tapi ponsel hyungnya itu tidak bisa dihubungi. Dia berdecak, lalu menundukkan kepalanya. _Aku Lapar, batinnya. _

Hanya berselang beberapa saat, sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pipinya, dia tersentak lalu mendongakkan kepalanya keatas, ternyata Siwon datang dengan sebuah kaleng minuman dingin ditangannya, lalu menyodorkannya pada Kyuhyun, Dengan senang hati Kyuhyun menerima minuman itu dan langsung meminumnya.

"Kenapa diam disini?" tanyanya, dia duduk disamping Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendelik kesal "Kakiku bisa patah jika aku terus berjalan mengikutimu tanpa istirahat" Jawabnya asal, membuat Siwon tertawa pelan. "Kau kan bisa bilang padaku jika kau lelah, Kyuhyun-shi" sahut Siwon.

"Habisnya kau mengabaikan keberadaanku terus daritadi" ucap Kyuhyun cemberut.

Siwon hanya tersenyum, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari lelaki yang kini bertingkah manis tanpa sadar dihadapannya. Menatap Kyuhyun hanya akan membuatnya lepas kendali dan mencubit pipi gempal lelaki itu tanpa sadar saking gemasnya.

Krukk.. Krukk..

Kyuhyun berdecak pelan, bergerutu pada dirinya sendiri. Ini memalukan. Perutnya berbunyi disaat yang tidak tepat. Dia memang sangat lapar, tapi tidak menyangka kalau perutnya akan berbunyi sekeras ini.

Siwon bangkit dari duduknya, menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk ikut bangkit. Kyuhyun yang masih dilanda rasa malu hanya mengikuti keinginan Siwon. Bangkit dan setelah itu hanya diam menatapnya.

"Ayo, Kita cari tempat makan sekarang" ucapnya berjalan, mengedarkan pandangan kesekeliling sambil memegang pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun, seakan takut kalau Kyuhyun akan menghilang lagi darinya.

Sementara Kyuhyun hanya terdiam, menatap tangan Siwon yang terus menarik dirinya untuk tetap mengikutinya, tanpa sadar dia pun tersenyum. Tiba – tiba perasaan aneh menguar begitu saja.

.

.

.

"Jadi selama 3 tahun kau tinggal di Paris? Woah"

Barusan itu bukan sebuah pertanyaan yang membutuhkan jawaban sebagai balasannya, melainkan kesimpulan Kyuhyun dia ambil sendiri setelah mendengar cerita singkat Siwon padanya. Dia tak henti – hentinya berdecak kagum sambil menatap lelaki dihadapannya.

"Kau juga seorang photographer dan pelukis terkenal" ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kalau begitu kita harus bertemu lagi lain kali" ucapnya untuk kesekian kalinya.

Siwon mengerutkan dahinya "Untuk?"

"Pasti sangat menyenangkan jika aku bisa dilukis diatas kanvas oleh seniman terkenal sepertimu"

Siwon tersenyum mencibir "Bayaranku tidak semurah yang kau pikirkan, Kyuhyun-shi"

Kyuhyun hanya mengedikkan bahunya, seakan tidak peduli berapa besarpun biaya yang akan dia keluarkan nantinya demi dilukis oleh Siwon. "Aku punya banyak uang. Kau tidak perlu khawatir"

Siwon hanya mendengus pelan mendengarnya. _Lelaki ini sangat unik, pikirnya._

"Jadi, siapa saja orang terkenal yang pernah kau lukis?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menopang dagunya. Dia tidak pernah merasa setertarik ini dengan orang asing sebelumnya. Kyhyun merasa Siwon berbeda, seperti ada sesuatu dalam diri Siwon yang terus menariknya untuk bertanya lebih jauh tentang lelaki itu.

"Banyak. Kau tau Tara Lynn? Aku pernah melukisnya dalam keadaan telanjang"

Kedua bola mata Kyuhyun membulat seketika. "T-telanjang? Bagaimana bisa?"

Siwon hanya mengangkat bahunya santai "Alasannya sepele, dia hanya ingin memberikan hadiah special untuk kekasihnya di hari jadi mereka yang 3 tahun" Jawabnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham. Tiba – tiba dia terpikir untuk melakukan hal sama seperti di lakukan oleh model itu. Bagaimana jika dia dilukis hanya dengan kemeja putih transparan yang kebesaran, lalu berpose seksi diatas ranjang. Yunho pasti suka. Well, tidak ada satupun seme yang tidak menyukai itu.

"Hey" Siwon mengibaskan tangannya dihadapan wajah Kyuhyun saat melihat lelaki itu hanya tersenyum sendiri dengan pandangan melamun. "uh? Kau berbicara apa tadi?" balas Kyuhyun terkejut.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang. Masih ada tempat yang harus aku kunjungi" ucap Siwon seraya bangkit.

"Tunggu—" Siwon menoleh, menunggu Kyuhyun berbicara lagi. "Um, Aku ikut denganmu lagi, ya?" ucapnya hati – hati, takut mendapat penolakan. Namun Siwon hanya menatapnya heran sesaat, lalu melirik jam ditangannya. "Ini sudah hampir sore, orang yang akan menjemputmu belum tiba di Jepang juga?" tanyanya balik.

Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan polos. Dia juga tidak tau kenapa Zhoumi belum menghubunginya juga hingga saat ini. "Baiklah, Ikut aku" ucap Siwon setuju.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan disamping Siwon. Baru beberapa langkah,dia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya, suara yang sangat familiar. Zhoumi. Dia menoleh kebelakang, begitupun dengan Siwon.

"Kyuhyun-ah"

Zhoumi tersenyum lega saat dia melihat Kyuhyun dalam keadaan baik – baik saja. Dia berjalan menghampirinya, tapi seseorang yang sedang bersama Kyuhyun menarik perhatiannya. Zhoumi merasa kalau mereka berdua pernah bertemu sebelumnya, tapi dia tidak cukup yakin akan hal itu.

_"Zhoumi-shi, Perkenalkan. Ini adik tiriku, Choi Siwon"_

_"Choi Siwon imnida"_

_"Dia seorang pelukis dan photographer terkenal di Paris"_

"Hyung, Kenapa kau bisa menemukanku disini?" tanya Kyuhyun cemberut.

Zhoumi menggubris pertanyaannya, tatapannya hanya tertuju pada Siwon. Beberapa detik kemudian dia tersenyum lalu sedikit membungkukkan badannya pada Siwon. "Ayo kita pulang" ucapnya lalu menarik bahu Kyuhyun, -sedikit memaksa untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan Siwon yang hanya terdiam menatap kepergian mereka "Sepertinya aku pernah bertemu dengan lelaki itu" gumamnya.

"Hyung, tunggu. Aku belum sempat mengucapkan terimakasih pada Siwon" protes Kyuhyun

"Kau bisa berterimakasih padanya lewat telepon" balas Zhoumi datar. Kalau boleh jujur pikirannya masih tertuju pada lelaki itu. Pasti ada sesuatu yang sedang Yunho dan adiknya rencanakan saat ini. Dia harus berhati – hati. Kyuhyun tidak boleh lepas lagi dari pengawasannya.

Kyuhyun hanya menghela napasnya, cukup kesal dengan tindakan Zhoumi, tapi masih tetap menuruti ucapan hyungnya itu, dan masuk kedalam mobil. "Bagaimana bisa kau menemukanku?"

Zhoumi mengangkat ponselnya "Aku bisa melacak keberadaanmu lewat ponsel" Jawabnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham "Kyuhyun-ah, Apa kau mengenal lelaki barusan itu?"

"Tentu. Dia Choi Siwon. Photographer terkenal dari Perancis tapi dia orang Korea"

"Tidak, Maksudku selain itu"

Kyuhyun mengeryitkan dahinya. "Memangnya siapa lagi?" Dia memiringkan wajahnya sambil menatap heran Zhoumi selagi bertanya seperti itu. Sementara Zhoumi hanya tersenyum kecil. "Tidak, lupakan saja, Kyu" balasnya. Dugaan sementara, Kyuhyun memang belum tau kalau Siwon adalah adik tiri Yunho.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap dirinya sendiri dengan seksama pada cermin. Jari – jarinya beralih mengusap sekitar ceruk lehernya. Terdapat tanda merah disana. Dia bahkan baru menyadarinya. Jadi semalam mereka benar – benar melakukan sex tanpa sadar. Mungkin Siwon dalam keadaan sadar, tapi tidak dengan dirinya. Dan anehnya Kyuhyun tidak merasa kesal sedikitpun setelah mengingat kejadian itu. Malah dia terkesan menikmatinya dan berusaha mengingat kejadian itu sepenuhnya.

_"hngghh… f-fastershhh.. ohhh fuck me more.. nghh"_

_Siwon memegang pinggul Kyuhyun dan terus menggenjot miliknya untuk masuk lebih dalam lagi, hingga menusuk titik kenikmatan Kyuhyun. Tubuh keduanya bergerak sesuai ritme. Peluh yang bercucuran semakin menambah gairah keduanya. Kini iwon kembali mengulum bibir Kyuhyun, sementara kedua tangan Kyuhyun bermain – main diatas dada bidang lelaki itu._

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Wajahnya memanas saat kembali mengingat itu, bahkan dia bisa melihat sendiri wajahnya yang mulai memerah di cermin. Kyuhyun menarik napas panjang, dia cukup sering melakukan seks dengan Yunho, dengan Zhomi pun pernah tapi dia tidak pernah merasa berkesan seperti ini, seperti saat dia melakukannya dengan Siwon. _Ini aneh, batinnya._

.

.

.

Siwon menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang. Dia baru saja mencetak hasil jepretannya hari ini. Dia mengeluarkan lembaran foto itu dari tasnya, melihatnya satu per satu. Siwon tertawa pelan, menertawai dirinya sendiri. Ada banyak tempat menarik yang dia kunjungi hari ini, tapi foto yang dominan dia ambil adalah foto Kyuhyun , dan tentu saja dia ambilnya secara diam – diam.

Siwon tersenyum saat melihat beberapa ekspresi kesal Kyuhyun yang sempat dia abadikan lewat kameranya. Saat Kyuhyun sedang duduk dipinggir jalan sambil meluruskan kakinya, saat makan dengan mulut yang penuh makanan, ada begitu banyak foto yang sangat menarik dan begitu menggemaskan.

Siwon meletakkan foto – foto itu diatas ranjang, lalu mengambil sebuah note yang cukup besar. Ada sebuah foto yang terselip disana, dia pun mengambilnya. Foto Yunho dan Kekasihnya. Siwon mengambil salah satu foto Kyuhyun lalu menyamakannya dengan foto tersebut. Dia tersenyum kecil.

"Ternyata aku benar, Dia adalah kekasihmu, Hyung" ucapnya pelan.

Ponselnya berbunyi, sebuah panggilan masuk dari Kyuhyun. Siwon berpikir sejenak untuk mengangat panggilan itu, tapi pada akhirnya dia mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Siwon-shi" Terdengar suara Kyuhyun dari sebrang sana.

"Ya?"

"Um, besok bisakah kita bertemu lagi?"

"Untuk?"

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku ucapkan padamu"

Siwon terdiam sebentar. Besok sebenarnya dia ada janji dengan seseorang, tapi ada yang ingin dia bicarakan juga dengan Kyuhyun "Baiklah, besok kita bertemu di depan taman hotel Akasaka"

"Oke"

Keduanya terdiam. Sama – sama bingung ingin mengatakan apa lagi, tapi masih enggan untuk menutup sambungan telepon mereka. Hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun mendengar suara Zhoumi yang memanggilnya, lalu memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka sampai disini.

"Sampai bertemu besok, Siwon-shi"

"Ya, Sampai bertemu besok"

.

.

.

Berbagai lembaran dokumen perusahaan berserakan diatas meja makan yang tidak seharusnya menjadi tempat dokumen – dokumen penting seperti ini. Namun tampaknya Zhoumi terlalu sibuk untuk memikirkan hal itu, dia tidak peduli, yang penting pekerjaannya bisa cepat selesai. Dia bahkan menyisihkan makanan yang sudah disediakan oleh pelayan hotel demi pekerjaan ini.

"Kau makan duluan saja, Kyu" ucap Zhoumi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptopnya. Kyuhyun yang duduk dihadapannya hanya menatap makanan itu dengan wajah yang tidak berselera.

"Tidak bisakah kau tidak mengerjakan pekerjaanmu disini? Hyung, Kita ini sedang ada di Jepang. Kau seharusnya melepas rasa penatmu dan menikmati liburanmu disini bersamaku"

"Aku tidak bisa, Kyu. Dokumen – dokumen ini harus segera diselesaikan"

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang "Kau dan Yunho sama saja" desisnya.

Zhoumi terdiam. Jari – jari berhenti mengetik diatas keyboard, dia beralih menatap Kyuhyun, lalu melepas kacamatanya. "Dengar, Aku tidak bisa bersenang – senang disaat perusahaan ayahmu sedang di ambang kekacauan. Aku tidak ingin melihat perjuangan ayahmu untuk mempertahankan perusahaan ini berakhir dengan sia – sia. Kau seharusnya paham akan hal itu, Kyu" Jelasnya.

"Aku tau. Tapi masih ada Yunho hyung yang akan mengurusi perusahaan selagi kau bersama denganku di seperti ini tidak akan datang untuk kedua kalinya, Hyung. Hanya ada kau dan aku"

Zhoumi hanya tersenyum kecil.

Kyuhyun benar. Kesempatan seperti ini tidak akan datang dua kali. dan Zhoumi malah menyia – yiakannya. Tapi biarlah Zhoumi merelakan kesempatan ini demi perusahaan.

Karena Zhoumi sedang berada di Jepang, itu akan membuat Yunho dengan leluasa mengusai perusahaan, maka dari itu dia tidak ingin lepas tangan begitu saja dengan pekerjaan ini. Meski hanya beberapa hari, toh tidak akan ada yang tau apa yang akan Yunho lakukan dengan perusahaan selama dia tidak ada. "Justru karena itulah, Aku tidak ingin membiarkan Yunho memegang sendiri kendali perusahaan" balasnya.

Kyuhyun mengeryitkan dahinya, bingung. "Kenapa memangnya? Toh nanti Yunho akan menikah denganku dan otomatis nantinya dia yang akan memegang perusahaan, kan?"

"Apa yang terlihat belum tentu sama dengan apa yang tersembunyi"

"Ada banyak hal yang tidak kau ketahui tentang dunia ini, Kyu" ucapnya lagi.

"Cukup. Aku tidak mau berdebat denganmu lagi, Hyung"

Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya, lalu memeluk leher Zhoumi dari belakang. "Kau datang kesini untuk menemaniku, kan? Bukan untuk berdebat denganku seperti tadi" ucapnya manja.

Zhoumi mengangguk mengiyakan. Dia mengusap pelan pipi Kyuhyun, lalu menoleh kesamping, membuat kedua wajah mereka bertemu. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum polos sebelum pada akhirnya dia mencium bibir Zhoumi sebagai permulaan.

Seakan sudah mendapat lampu hijau dari Kyuhyun. Zhoumi langsung melumat bibir Kyuhyun dengan intens, begitupun dengan Kyuhyun. Selanjutnya yang terdengar hanyalah suara decakan dari ciuman panas mereka. Kini Kyuhyun sudah duduk diatas pangkuan Zhoumi, menyisipkan jari – jarinya pada rambut Hyungnya tersebut dan terus membalas ciumannya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

Hello, bertemu lagi dengan sayaa~ .-.

Ada yang masih bingung? *dor*

Untuk penjelasan lebih tentang perusahaan akan di jelaskan di chapter selanjutnya. Kenapa perusahaan bisa jatuh ketangan Yunho? Apa rahasia Yunho yang diketahui Zhoumi? Apa Yunho dan Siwon akan bersekongkol demi mendapatkan harta Kyuhyun? Pokoknya nanti bakal dibahas.

**Thanks to**

**Kayla Wonkyu, rikha-chan, **

**Fitri MY, NaraKim, Syifa0304,**

**MissBabyKyu, FiWonKyu0201,**

**Ermagyu, miszshanty05, **

**Shin min hyo, Allyna Kyuzumaki, **

**Simbagyuu, Amanda wu, lukymega,**

** GaemGyu92, evil kyu, Cupcake,**

**Choi Andrew, 1013, 0311,**

**Baekhyunniewifeu, everadit,**

**Cho Ai Lyn, anin arlunez, **

**Someone, holyshit, kyu, crossalf**


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menggeliat pelan diranjangnya. Dia membuka kedua matanya perlahan lalu menguap lebar. Dia mengerjapkan matanya, hendak menutup matanya lagi. Tangannya meraba kesamping ranjang. Ternyata Kosong. Zhoumi sudah tidak ada disampingnya lagi. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun mengurungkan niatnya untuk kembali tidur dan bangkit, duduk dengan posisi bersila sambil mengusap matanya, lagi – lagi sambil menguap. Dia meregangkan tubuhnya sebentar sebelum benar – benar bangkit dan berjalan menuju Zhoumi yang tengah duduk dibalkon samping kamar mereka dengan secangkir teh dan waffle.

"Morning, Hyung~"

Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Zhoumi dari belakang. Dia bersandar di bahu Zhoumi, yang hanya tersenyum lalu mengacak pelan rambut Kyuhyun "Morning, Kyu" balasnya.

Kyuhyun beralih duduk berhadapan dengan Zhoumi, menyeruput secangkir teh yang tersisa, dan memakan waffle yang belum sempat Zhoumi cicipi sama sekali. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, Hyung?" tanyanya santai, masih sibuk dengan waffle-nya.

Zhoumi hanya tersenyum kecil, menatap adik kecilnya itu sambil bertopang dagu. Hanya beberapa saat, setelah itu dia kembali menatap pemandangan kota yang tersaji dari atas balkon hotel ini.

"Aku sedang merenung" Jawabnya cukup lama.

"Merenung?"

Zhoumi mengangguk pelan. "Tiba – tiba saja aku berpikir, Apa yang akan terjadi padaku saat itu jika kedua orang tuamu tidak membawaku kemari dan merawatku hingga seperti sekarang ini" Jelasnya.

Kyuhyun terdiam. "Kau merindukan keluargamu?" tanyanya hati – hati sambil menyentuh tangan Zhoumi dan mengusapnya pelan, Mencoba membuat Hyungnya tersebut agar merasa lebih baik.

"Sedikit" Jawab Zhoumi tersenyum kecil.

Zhoumi memang bukan kakak kandung Kyuhyun. Dahulu, Zhoumi dan keluarganya mengalami kecelakaan hebat yang menewaskan seluruh keluarganya, kecuali Zhoumi sendiri. Saat itu, Kedua orang tua Kyuhyun yang juga teman dari ayah Zhoumi, datang dan membawanya ke Korea. Mereka merawat Zhoumi dengan baik, bahkan teramat baik layaknya merawat anak kandung sendiri.

Sejak saat itu, orang – orang mengenalnya sebagai bagian dari keluarga Cho, terlebih kakak satu – satunya yang Kyuhyun miliki. Statusnya yang seperti ini terkadang membuatnya menyesal. Andai saat itu orang tua Kyuhyun tidak mengadopsinya. Dia pasti bisa dengan leluasa menyatakan perasaanya pada Kyuhyun, tidak seperti sekarang ini.

"Kyuhyun-ah—"

"Hum?"

"Aku mencintaimu"

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul "Aku juga mencintaimu, Hyung"

"Sama seperti rasa cintaku kepada eomma dan appa" tambahnya.

Zhoumi hanya tersenyum kecut. Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia mengucapkan kalimat itu. _Aku mencintaimu_. bukan sebagai ungkapan rasa sayang seorang kakak kepada adiknya. Dia benar – benar mencintai Kyuhyun, sebagai seseorang yang mencintai orang lain dengan sungguh – sungguh.

Tapi apa daya, Kyuhyun selalu membalas ucapannya seperti itu. Zhoumi bukan siapa – siapa bagi Kyuhyun. Posisinya tak lebih dari seorang kakak. Dia sering berharap lebih, namun percuma. Kyuhyun mencintai orang lain. Orang yang sama sekali tidak pantas mendapatkan cinta seorang Kyuhyun.

**_Jung Yunho._**

"Hyung?"

Zhoumi tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ya?"

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku dari tadi, huh?" ucap Kyuhyun cemberut.

"Hehe, kau bicara apa tadi?"

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang, tampaknya dia harus mengulang ucapanya barusan. "Hari ini kita harus mengunjungi semua restoran paling enak di Tokyo. dan Kita tidak boleh melewatkannya satu pun. Besok kan kita sudah pulang ke Korea. Aku harus merasakan semua makanan enak disini. Mau, ya?" tanyanya memiringkan wajahnya, sambil memasang ekspresi memohon, namun itu malah membuat Zhoumi tertawa dan mencubit pipi gempalnya. "Kenapa kau memasang ekspresi jelek seperti itu?" ejeknya, membuat Kyuhyun makin cemberut kesal.

.

.

.

"Boo~"

Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang. "Hm?"

"Besok Kyuhyun akan kembali dari liburannya" ucap Yunho.

"Lalu?" Tanya Jaejoong datar.

"Kita tidak akan bisa sering bertemu lagi seperti sekarang" Jawab Yunho yang kini menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Jaejoong, sedikit menghirup aroma khas tubuh kekasihnya, sambil sesekali memberikan kecupan ringan pada leher itu. "Hmm…." Gumam Jaejoong.

Jaejoong melepaskan tangan Yunho yang melingkar dipinggangnya, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya, dan menatap lekat Yunho. "Bisakah kau menghentikan semua rencanamu itu?" tanyanya serius.

Yunho tersenyum kecil. Dia membelai wajah Jaejoong dengan lembut. "Tunggu sebentar lagi, Boo. Semuanya akan segera selesai. Aku juga melakukan ini untukmu. Untuk kita berdua" balasnya.

Jaejoong memegang tangan Yunho yang berada dipipinya "Yun, semuanya tidak akan menjadi serumit ini, jika kau memilih untuk meneruskan perusahaan ayah tirimu, bukannya mengambil harta orang lain seperti sekarang" ucapnya lirih.

Jujur, Jaejoong lelah dengan kondisi ini. Yunho adalah kekasihnya. Bahkan jauh sebelum Yunho memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Kyuhyun. namun dia sama sekali tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama kekasihnya, seperti pasangan lainnya. Bahkan satu minggu pun mereka hanya bertemu beberapa kali, itu pun hanya sebentar.

Kadang Jaejoong mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa melepaskan dirinya dari Yunho, meski hanya rasa sakit yang sering dia dapat dari lelaki itu karena perselingkuhan pura – pura Yunho yang jelas dia tau apa tujuannya.

"Dengar, perusahaan itu bukan milikku, Boo. Itu milik Siwon, Adik tiriku. Aku tidak bisa mengambil alih perusahaan itu, sekalipun ayah tiriku yang memintanya padaku" Jelasnya.

"Apa bedanya dengan perusahaan Kyuhyun yang sedang kau ambil alih sekarang?"

"Yun,Perusahaan itu juga bukan milikmu" ucap Jaejoong lagi dengan tegas.

Yunho terdiam beberapa saat, seakan berpikir. "Kau tidak mengerti, Boo"

"Ya, benar. Aku memang tidak mengerti. Benar – benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu, Jung Yunho"

Yunho menghela napas pelan, lalu menarik Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya.

"Boo, Aku menemuimu bukan untuk berdebat hal seperti ini" bisiknya pelan.

Jaejoong terdiam. Dia memejamkan kedua matanya, masih berada dipelukan Yunho.

Yunho benar. Tidak seharusnya mereka membuang waktu mereka yang singkat ini hanya untuk berdebat. "Mianhae" gumam Jaejoong, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yunho.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengamit lengan Zhoumi, terus menariknya berkeliling pasar. Sudah 3 kedai makanan yang mereka kunjungi, namun tampaknya Kyuhyun masih belum puas. Kini mereka berada di sebuah kedai yang terlihat cukup ramai, Kyuhyun begitu antusias menatap satu per satu makanan yang disajikan disana. Membuat Zhoumi tersenyum, dan mengacak gemas rambut coklat Kyuhyun, lalu kembali memesan makanan untuk mereka berdua.

Sekilas, Keduanya terlihat seperti pasangan kekasih. Banyak skinship yang terjadi. Entah itu hanya sekedar berpelukan dan bergenggaman tangan, bahkan mereka terlihat sangat senang.

Zhoumi sendiri terkadang bingung. Kyuhyun sama tidak pernah menolak jika dia menciumnya, melakukan French-kiss, bahkan hingga sex-meski hanya satu kali. Sama sekali tidak ada penolakan. Malah terkesan Kyuhyun yang sering memulainya duluan.

Yang Zhoumi tau, Kyuhyun memang suka dimanja. Kyuhyun adalah tipe orang yang selalu ingin diperlakukan secara special. Dia begitu menyukai skinship, karena itu akan membuat perasaannya lebih baik, katanya. Ya, setidaknya hal itu merupakan suatu kebahagiaan sendiri untuk Zhoumi meski dia tidak mampu mendapatkan hati Kyuhyun.

"Setelah ini kita pulang, ya?"

Kyuhyun menatap Zhoumi dengan tatapan protes dan gelengan pelan, dia tidak bisa membalas pertanyaan itu karena mulutnya penuh dengan makanan. "Kita sudah terlalu banyak makan, Kyu" ucapnya sembari mengelus pelan rambut Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, Hyung juga sudah terlihat lelah. Lebih baik kita pulang saja"

Zhoumi tersenyum tipis, sementara Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan makannya.

"Saat kita tiba di hotel nanti, ada sesuatu yang harus aku bicarakan denganmu"

"Tentang apa?"

"Dunia yang belum pernah kau ketahui sebelumnya"

Kyuhyun mengeryitkan dahinya, bingung. "Maksudmu?"

Zhoumi hanya tersenyum. "Cepat habiskan makananmu" ucapnya berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

.

.

.

"Mau dengar sebuah cerita?"

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan. "Cerita apa?"

Keduanya sedang berbaring di sofa dengan posisi Jaejoong yang bersandar pada dada Yunho.

"Alasan kenapa aku ingin mengambil alih perusahaan itu dengan cara seperti ini" Jawab Yunho sambil mengusap rambut Jaejoong. Jaejoong sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya keatas, hanya sekedar untuk menatap Yunho lalu kembali pada posisi awalnya. "Ceritakanlah padaku" ucapnya.

Yunho menarik napas pelan. "Dulu, Ayahku merupakan salah satu pengusaha sukses di Korea dan saat itu Cho Corporation masih terbilang perusahaan baru, entah bagaimana dalam waktu yang singkat mereka mampu mengambil alih pasar industri, membuat beberapa perusahaan bangkrut lalu membeli saham – saham perusahaan itu dan mengubahnya menjadi bagian dari perusahaan mereka, termasuk perusahaan ayahku—"

"Tapi ayahku menolak untuk memberikan perusahaannya, sekalipun mereka berjanji akan membayarnya dengan harga yang tinggi, karena saat itu perusahaan ayahku cukup berpengaruh pada industri korea dan ayahku satu – satunya pengusaha besar yang masih bertahan dengan kondisi ini, pihak Cho Corporation terus mendesak dan menghasut ayahku untuk segera menjual saham perusahaan pada mereka dengan mengambil beberapa karyawan tetap diperusahaan ayahku, bahkan hingga nyaris membuat perusahaan ayahku bangkrut"

"Hal itu membuat ayahku stress dan sakit – sakitan, hingga pada akhirnya ayahku menandatangani surat perjanjian untuk menjual sebagian saham perusahaan pada Cho Corporation sebelum dia meniggal"

"Karena ayahku hanya menjual setengah saham perusahaan pada Cho Corporation, berarti keluargaku masih berhak untuk menikmati hasil dari perusahaan kami, namun setelah ayahku meninggal pihak Cho Corporation hanya memberikan beberapa persen keuntungan pada ibuku, bahkan itu hanya terjadi beberapa bulan pertama saja, setelah mereka memberi uang dengan nominal yang cukup besar, mereka langsung mengambil alih perusahaan ayahku sepenuhnya tanpa ada persetujuan apapun dari ibuku"

"Kenapa kau tidak bertindak saat itu?" tanya Jaejoong

"Aku masih terlalu muda untuk mengetahui hal itu, lagipula aku sedang melanjutkan kuliahku di Jepang, Jadi aku tidak tau apapun tentang apa yang terjadi pada ayah maupun ibu yang ada di Korea. Dan Saat aku kembali, Ibuku sudah menikah dengan Choi Kiho, Ayah tiriku yang sekarang"

"Boo, Kau tau kenapa ayah hanya menjual sebagian saham perusahaan pada mereka?"

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan "Karena ayahmu ingin kau yang meneruskan perusahaannya"

Yunho tersenyum kecil "Ya, benar. Tapi Cho Corporation menghancurkan itu semua"

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba membawa masalah ini ke pengadilan?"

"Aku sudah pernah membicarakan hal ini pada ibu. Dan ibuku bilang, itu semua percuma, tidak akan ada yang memihak padaku nantinya, yang ada aku akan dijerat hukum oleh mereka, dan sepertinya ada perjanjian rahasia yang hanya diketahui ayahku dan pihak mereka, jadi kami tidak bisa berbuat apa - apa"

"Ini bukan tentang mereka yang mengambil alih perusahaan ayahku. Tapi karena mereka, keluargaku menderita. Jika mereka tidak membuat ayahku tertekan, ayahku pasti tidak akan sakit – sakitan lalu meninggal, aku juga pasti masih bisa melihatnya saat kembali dari Jepang dan ibu tidak akan depresi karena kematian ayah, semua masalah ini berporos pada perusahaan itu, Cho Corporation"

Jaejoong mengangguk paham lalu bangkit, dan duduk menghadap Yunho "Lalu kenapa kau bisa masuk kedalam perusahaan itu? Dan langsung menjadi orang kepercayaan direktur Cho Corporation?" tanyanya. Yunho pun ikut bangkit, lalu tersenyum dan mengacak pelan rambut Jaejoong.

"Itu mudah. Aku mendekati anaknya. Kebetulan dulu aku adalah guru pembimbing Kyuhyun di kampusnya dan saat itu Cho Younghwan menawariku untuk bekerja diperusahaannya karena beliau melihat potensiku dalam bekerja" Jawab Yunho enteng.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melongok sedikit kearah kamar mandi, memastikan kalau Zhoumi masih sibuk dengan aktivitasnya didalam. Kyuhyun bergegas memakai jaketnya, lalu berjalan keluar dengan sebotol red wine ditangannya. Dia akan mengunjungi kamar hotel Siwon, yang kebetuhan hanya berbeda beberapa lantai dari kamarnya berada.

Hanya butuh beberapa menit untuk berada didepan kamar itu. Kyuhyun terdiam. Apa dia harus menelpon Siwon terlebih dahulu? Memberitahunya kalau dia sudah berada didepan kamarnya sekarang? Atau dia langsung mengetuk pintunya saja? Tapi apa itu tidak akan mengganggu Siwon? Setidaknya kalau dia menelpon Siwon terlebih dahulu dia bisa tau Siwon sedang sibuk atau tidak.

Kyuhyun bergerutu pelan. Kenapa ingin bertemu dengan Siwon saja harus serumit itu? Tanpa ragu, Kyuhyun langsung mengetuk pintunya beberapa kali. Tak lama pintunya terbuka, Sosok Siwon yang hanya menggunakan handuk yang dililitkannya dipinggang, membuat kedua mata Kyuhyun membulat sempurna, dia menelan ludahnya pelan, lalu segera memalingkan wajahnya, malu.

"Emm... m-maaf—"

"Kyuhyun-shi? Kenapa kau berkunjung kemari?"

Masih dengan memalingkan wajahnya kesamping, Kyuhyun menyodorkan sebotol wine yang sedaritadi dia pegang pada Siwon. "Wine?" tanya Siwon, yang mendapatkan anggukan pelan dari Kyuhyun.

"Maukah kau meminum wine bersamaku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Siwon tersenyum. Bukan karena senang dengan ajakan Kyuhyun, tapi tersenyum karena melihat Kyuhyun yang sedaritadi terus memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah kesamping, tanpa mau menatapnya sedikitpun. "Masuklah" ucap Siwon.

Kyuhyun menarik napas lega, saat Siwon menghilang dari pandangannya, dia berjalan masuk keruang tamu, lalu duduk, menanti Siwon yang tengah mengganti pakaiannya di kamar. Tak lama, Siwon datang dengan dua gelas wine dan meletakannya dimeja.

"Bukankah kita sudah janjian untuk bertemu ditaman jam 5 nanti?" tanya Siwon

"Huum—" Kyuhyun mengangguk mengiyakan "Tapi aku pikir, lebih baik kita minum wine saja disini, dengan begitu kita bisa semakin akrab, kan?" balas Kyuhyun asal sambil menuang wine pada gelas.

"Ya, Aku rasa kau benar"

Kyuhyun dan Siwon terlarut dalam berbagai topik pembicaraan mereka, dari mulai topik tentang pekerjaan Siwon, sampai kisah percintaan Kyuhyun, bahkan sampai membicarakan Zhoumi, semua hal sudah mereka bicarakan layaknya teman dekat. Mereka merasa nyaman satu sama lain, terlebih Kyuhyun. Dia seakan mendapatkan teman baru untuk berbicara, dan dia harap dia bisa tetap berkomunikasi seperti ini dengan Siwon, sebagai seorang teman, bahkan lebih?

Kyuhyun menangkupkan wajahnya pada meja. Dia sudah mabuk sekarang, berbeda dengan Siwon yang masih terlihat cukup sadar untuk melakukan hal lain. "Siwon-shi" panggil Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat wajahnya. Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat pada Siwon, lalu bersandar dibahunya.

"Uhmm, kau ingatkan dengan janjimu waktu itu?" ucap Kyuhyun yang kini memeluk Siwon dari samping.

"Janji?"

"Kau akan melukisku dengan keadaan telanjang"

"Ah, itu"

"Bagaimana... jika kita lakukan sekarang saja, hm?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi sambil memiringkan wajahnya, menatap Siwon yang kini begitu dekat dengannya. "Tapi kau sedang mabuk, Kyuhyun" balas Siwon.

"hum? Aku sama sekali tidak mabuk, Sayang"

Antara sadar dan tidak sadar, Kyuhyun melepaskan kaos putihnya, membuatnya kini hanya mengenakan celana panjangnya lalu naik keatas pangkuan Siwon, mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Siwon, dan menciumnya dengan napsu yang menggebu. Siwon juga membalas perlakuan itu, dia meraih pinggul Kyuhyun, lalu berusaha mendominasi ciuman mereka.

.

.

.

"Kau bertemu dengan Kyuhyun dimana?" tanya Zhoumi pada Siwon setelah membaringkan Kyuhyun diranjang, dia dalam kondisi mabuk berat. "Dia datang ke kamar hotelku" Jawab Siwon jujur.

Zhoumi mengeryitkan dahinya, bingung. "Apa saja yang kalian lakukan?"

"Hanya sekedar minum wine sambil mengobrol" balas Siwon tersenyum kecil.

Zhoumi mengangguk paham, walau dalam hatinya dia sedikit curiga kalau mereka berdua pasti melakukan lebih dari itu, terlebih dalam keadaan Kyuhyun yang mabuk. "Baiklah, kalau begitu terimakasih"

"Hm, Zhoumi-shi"

"Ya?"

"Kyuhyun. Dia belum tau siapa aku, kan?"

"tampaknya begitu"

"Syukurlah. Dan aku harap kau tidak akan memberitahu Yunho Hyung kalau kalian bertemu denganku disini"'

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

**Thanks to :**

**FiWonKyu0201, ratnasparkyu, ermagyu**

**Shin min hyo, rikha-chan, **

**Allyna Kyuzumaki, missjelek, wonkyufa, yolyol,**

**Miszshanty05, Shixiel, cupcake, Kayla Wonkyu,**

**MissBabyKyu, everadit, anara17, NaraKim,**

**Evil Kyu, MoonGyuWon, baekhyunniewife, **

**Anin arlunerz, .9, Chochoberry. **

**Cho Ai Lyn, GaemGyu92, Choi Andrew,**

**Augesteca, MrSuperWon407, crossalf**

.

.

**Apa sudah jelas tentang hubungan Kyu dan Zhoumi /perusahan? Atau masih bingung?**

**Silahkan ajukan pertanyaan, nanti bakal aku jawab di chapter selanjutnya kk**

**Tapi untuk pertanyaan "sebenernya kyuhyun suka sama siapa?"**

**Jawabannya akan mengalir dengan sendirinya *dor**


End file.
